


Publix

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Explicit Language, Exy, Grocery Shopping, I guess I should tag that in literally every fic I write but, M/M, Mentions of smut but no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Andreil goes grocery shopping!!





	

The only reason Andrew came on these trips was because Neil had no idea how to buy things they could actually eat for dinner. He bought moose tracks ice cream, donuts, little coffee cakes, because Andrew likes them. It became a problem when that was all he would get, lacking any actual food. They'd eaten take out the past three days.

"I'm going to get the rice and black beans. You get shredded cheese, sour cream, and the avocados. Can you handle that?" Andrew pushed the list into his waiting hand. Neil rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I can handle it."

"Believe it when I see it," Andrew muttered as he walked away. He turned the corner and found aisle five which held the ingredients they needed for dinner. He debated between long or short grain rice, tossing the bag between each hand and wondering what the hell the difference was. He ended up going with long grain and then picked up a few cans of black beans too.

In hindsight he should have grabbed his own basket because he was now on the verge of dropping everything on the floor. He stripped his (Neil's) hoodie off and piled the things in the middle to use it as a makeshift bag. He threw it over his shoulder like a hobo bundle and wondered if Neil had ever done this; carried all his possessions in a bag on his back.

He pushed that thought away when he came back to aisle one to find Neil missing. Everything he needed was in this aisle, so he had to have strayed off to find something else. Andrew wondered into the produce section, nothing. He wondered through the clothes, doubting Neil would voluntarily enter what he would describe as hell. He moved towards the first-aid part of the store because Neil was probably stocking up on bandages for the next time he couldn't shut his big fat mouth.

Nothing, nothing, nothing.

Andrew was annoyed. He didn't bother to text him because he knew Neil's phone was probably lying dead between couch cushions somewhere.

He walked towards the front of the store and approached a woman who looked a breath away from a heart attack. She eyed him suspiciously and barely smiled when he reached her station.

"I lost my boyfriend, can I make an announcement?" He said flatly not really a question. She looked him up and down for a moment and then nodded, handing him the landline.

Andrew took it, suddenly not sure what he should say.

 _Hey shithead, get your ass to the front of the store,_ seemed wrong.

"Goodbye you piece of shit," Andrew settled on, knowing Neil would get the message. The woman snatched the phone back from him with an appalled look. He didn't return her gaze, turning away abruptly. He walked towards the self-checkout line and started ringing up the beans. Neil sidled next to him a minute later a smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't leave me," he accused. Andrew flicked him a cool look.

"I just wasn't fast enough."

"Are you saying I'm faster than you?" Neil grinned. He cut Andrews hand off on the way to the scanner to scan his avocado. Andrew pinched his hand and Neil only laughed.

"I hate you." Andrew says idly, ringing up the long grain rice.

"No you don't."

"Fuck off."

"You're cute when you're mad."

Andrew tried to kill him with his thoughts.

"I want to fuck you."

Neil grinned. "Then lets go home." Andrew didn't miss the way Neil's ringing up of things sped up.

"We have a game tomorrow."

_But you don't care about Exy right?_

Neil bit his tongue. "We'll drive back in the morning. Games not until six."

"I know what time the game is," Andrew snapped. He crossed his arms and watched Neil, debating. Neil was wearing his shirt, he realized. It was just a black t-shirt, but it had the faintest slice in the right sleeve from a knife. Andrew took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Andrews hands itched so badly. "Can I touch you?"

"We're not home _yet_ , Andrew." Neil bagged the last few things and loaded them up. "Yes, of course," he finished.

Andrews hand nearly flew towards Neil's hip, right there where the bone jutted out so beautifully. He slid his fingers under his shirt and rested it there, just needing to touch him. Neil clicked a few buttons on the screen and grabbed the receipt before it finished printing. He looked over at Andrew because they were ready to go. Andrew let his hand fall reluctantly, but Neil filled it with his own immediately and it made this annoying warmth spread through his chest.

He counted the seconds back to the house.


End file.
